


Pokemon Parody Episode 4: Dreamer

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob tries to become someone who already exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 4: Dreamer

Somehow Bob skipped Viridian Forest and Viridian city with a PIDGEY he caught in the break time cause apparently they can only be caught when time stops.

"I'm glad I skipped Virdian Forest and Viridian City, cause that's where the last gym leader is, so I'm going to go into the cities in row of Gym leaders!" Bob said.

"Um, Bob, this is an official Gym Battle not an official Talk show" Brok said

"It isn't? Screw this than" Than Bob walked out. "Stupid scammers!"

"Um sir, that was the Gym not the Tower, and besides that's in Johto not Kanto."

"No! I was born in the wrong place! I need to reincarnate into Johto." So he traveled into the Reincarnation place named The Reincarnation Place. "Hey, can I be reincarnated into Gold?"

"Sorry Bob, Gold is already someone, he lives in Johto and is awesomely amazing."

"I knew this would happen!


End file.
